The Impostor's New Groove
The Impostors New Groove '''or '''The Imposter's New Groove '''and in some countries, The Imposer's New Groove '''is a live action film starring Aeiutube, 123Polopen321, Filipinostrength36, Filipinoheart2. Guest starring The Impostor and Punk Kronk. It is said to premire this summer on youtube, like all the other I Love U Csupo shows. The movie was based on a true story. The cameramen just were lucky enough to capture this on film. Plot The Impostor is the self-centered robotish, radio Impostor thing of New York. One day, he gets a meeting with Pacha (Erm...Some Guy), the fat guy and conquer of a nearby village, to inform him that he is building his summer home Impostopia, on the site of Pacha's home. Pacha attempts to protest, and is dismissed. The Impostor's ancient, power-hungry advisor Yzma (123polopen321) and her easily-distracted lackey Kronk then attempt to poison The Impostor with food coloring so that she can take control. However, the attempt is flawed, as the supposed food coloring turns out to be a potion which turns The Impostor into a Demon llama. After knocking The Impostor unconscious, Yzma orders Kronk to dispose of him, but conscience-stricken Kronk loses the garbage bag holding The Impostor. The Impostor ends up in Pacha's village, and after discovering that he has been changed, demands that Pacha help him return to the palace. Rebuffed, The Impostor attempts to return on his own and ends up surrounded by a pack of pink panthers, only to be saved when Pacha has a change of heart. Pacha offers a deal to The Impostor - that he will help The Impostor if he will build his summer home elsewhere; The Impostor pretends to agree but only truly begins to change after the pair of them must work together to survive the collapse of a rope bridge. Yzma assumes command of the nation, but when Kronk reveals he never killed The Impostor, the two search the jungle for him. The Impostor, Pacha, Yzma, and Kronk finally arrive at the same Jillian Store, where The Impostor is glad to see Yzma until he overhears that she is out to kill him. He and Pacha realize the only way to prevent this is to return to Yzma's laboratory and find a potion to return The Impostor to normal. A race between The Impostor, Pacha, Yzma and Kronk begins, with the latter pairing finally getting hit by lightning and falling into a chasm. The Impostor and Pacha arrive at the laboratory but find, inexplicably, that their pursuers somehow got there first. Kronk changes sides after a vicious tongue-lashing from Yzma, and gets dropped down a trapdoor. Yzma summons the palace guards, forcing The Impostor and Pacha to grab all of Yzma's food coloring they can and flee. After trying several formulas that convert The Impostor to other animals, and then back to a llama, they escape the guards (but not Yzma) and find they are down to only two vials. Yzma accidentally steps on one of the two, turning herself into a tiny kitten. She still almost manages to obtain the antidote, but is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of Kronk. The Impostor becomes human again and sets out to redeem himself, building Impostortopia on Pacha's hill. Meanwhile, outdoorsman Kronk becomes a scout leader, with kitten-Yzma forced to be a member of the troop. Cast *The Impostor as Himself and the Demon Llama, a cocky and arrogant Impostor who plans building a large summer home on the site of Pacha's village, rendering Pacha and his family hobos. Since he is annoying and condescending to others, he still built his summer home at Pacha's hill. However, The Impostor exploded because he forgot that he was a radio and took the water slide. He talks by playing a tape that only says "Who are you?" and "Rrrr, Rrrr". The who are you tape is recorded from Rakkiki, a character from "The Lingon King" *Nobody as Pacha, a fat and horrible village headman. He goes on top of buildings, yells "PACHA!" and throws down his fat, detachable bellies at innocent people. He owns a garbage truck and a llama named Bunchie. He is also heavily pregnant with her his third child, which died before the final scene. *123polopen321 as Yzma, the Impostor's conniving and traitorous advisor who conspires to kill The Impostor and take over. *Darkrai9547 as Kronk, Yzma's somewhat dumb, young, and easily distracted henchman who is quite obedient to her, but is actually a good man whose temptations and conscience visibly argue with each other in the form of a Shedinja and a Fire ant. *Minnie as Cat-Yzma. Category:Movies